


Stranger Things at Duel Academy

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Jaden Breaks the rules of the Fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stranger Things at Duel Academy

Judai wasn’t going to lie, Duel Academy has had its fair share of weird events. From the Sacred Beasts to that weird cult, it was safe to say that this school was a magnet for the weird. Still, he wasn’t going to complain, after all it just made everything more exciting and he was okay with that. What he wasn’t okay with was a glaring obvious entity sharing the classroom with them, he wasn’t sure when this new kid came in, but it was plain as day that he wasn’t human and no one else seemed to notice it. He tried bringing up every odd thing with him to his friends; pointy ears, a flock of ravens that followed him, strange music at night, the fact the kid was over 7ft tall, heck even the reflection in mirrors was disoriented! Still, they just brushed it off with the following ‘Just because he’s tall and has pointy ears doesn’t mean he’s not human.’ ‘Maybe the ravens are his pets? ‘You talk about duel monsters in your sleep at three in the morning’ etc. There was one person who was on his side at least, Edo, he grew up to the stories about Faes and the type. So at least he was just cautious around him.

But, even so, the new kid wasn’t entirely bad. He would bring treats for everyone in the class before the lesson started. Fruit tarts to be more precise, and they were the best tasting thing he’s ever had! Not sure why Edo would turn them down constantly, but hey, more for him if his friend wasn’t going to accept. Of course, he had noticed whatever else he ate or drink, it had a strong taste to it, even tap water tasted hard to him. It seemed as though the school needed to invest in a new water purifier.

“You seem to be deep in thought.”

Judai looked up and saw the new kid before him. “Oh, it’s nothing. Uh I never got your name.”

The new kid smiled. “My name is Airell, may I have your name?”

That sentence got Edo to rush over and cover Judai’s mouth. “You may not have his name he will tell you.”

Airell narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s not how it works, you can’t speak for him.”

Judai gently shoved Edo off him. “He’s right.” He turned to Airell. “And yeah you can have my name, it’s Judai Yuki.”

Edo just slapped his forehead. This idiot just broke two rules already when dealing with a fae; never accept food from them, and never give them your name. He was going to have to work on keeping Judai from getting kidnapped by this being.


End file.
